Assassin Creed- Mission in the wind- Assassin 1 Bell
by SparxLeo
Summary: A short story of my own Assassin creed characters and how badass they can be, ive done my best to lay in to the format of the assassin creed games


Bell

The tallest tower in Boston over viewed the entire town, drilling it's brick structure in the centre.

Bell stood on the point of the tower watching the townsfolk, the men in red coats were walking around in groups of two, looking for her and her brothers.

The eagle soared over head, alerting her to start the attack, Bell jumped off the tower and fell through air, her black and pink coat flying up as the wind caught her, she crashed into a bail of hay and waited for two guards to walked past, she hopped out of the hay bail and walked behind the two guards, she followed them into an alley way, she cocked her wrists revealing her hidden blades, she got up close and stabbed the men in the ribs puncturing them in the chest, both men fell to their knees and gasped for breath, Bell bent down and searched their pockets, grabbing any coins she could find.

She then scaled up the building, gently and accurately placing her fingers in the grooves of the bricks she pulled herself onto the roof were she found a guard with a flintlock rifle, staring into the crowd of people below, she crept up behind him and stabbed him in the neck. The man fell dead, and his rifle started sliding down the tiles, Bell went to go grab it but the rifle was to fast for her grip, it fell off the roof and landed next to a guard, who looked at the rifle then up at her.

The guard pulled out his pistol and aimed it up at her and pulled the trigger, Bell stood up and back flipped letting the bullet strike through the air.

She ran of the building and fell on top of the guard piercing him with both of her blades, forcing him to hit the concrete path.

Bell looked up to see several guards all looking at her all placed in several directions, she stood and threw her hood over her, hiding her face in shadows. She turned and started running, she could hear the guards yelling as they started banding together and started chasing her through the streets.

The guards drew aim and pulled their triggers, Bell ducked and cut into an alley way.

She stopped as her shadow stretched across the wall that blocked her path.

She turned to face several guards all with swords, one took a swing at her, she ducked and stabbed him in the ribs, then in the neck, she pulled her blades out of the dead body and let it fall to the ground, she ran at the rest of the guards and flipped over two of them, as she landed she turned around and punctured both men in the sides, paralysing them to the floor, she swung her leg disarming one of the guards, then she kicked him in the stomach knocking the man off his feet, then kneed the guard in the face, smashing his skull against the stone wall.

Bell back flipped and crouched between the last two guards, she stabbed them in the ankle, as she rose the two men fell too their knees, then she stabbed them in the neck, letting their blood drip down to the floor, as she returned her blades.

Bell walked away leaving the alley way filled with dead bodies.

Bell walked through the streets, hood up, face hidden, barricading herself in her own thoughts.

She stopped in front of a pub, the smell of alcohol scorched her nose.

She pulled out a piece of paper from inside her coat, she opened it up and saw the poster, reviling her target. She put away the paper, and walked in to the pub.

The entire room was filled with drunk men, perverts and cowards, and young waitresses, each one either looking for a man or to get money to feed themselves and their families.

Bell removed her hood, and started walking through the room, she found herself a table and sat down, seconds later a woman walked up to her.

"Can I get you anything to drink honey?"

The young woman asked.

"Just a glass of water please" Bell replied.

"Of course honey back in a minute" The waitress said then she walked away.

Bell looked around, scoping her surroundings, she saw a man with several woman, sat around him barely wearing anything, she scanned the man's face, and placed it to the poster.

The waitress came back, and placed a glass water in front of her.

"Thank you" Bell said.

"You're welcome honey" The woman said.

The waitress was about to walk away when Bell grabbed her attention again.

"Who's the guy with all the ladies?" Bell asked.

"He's a regular, he's the head of the criminal punishment and offence, an executioner, he just got a massive pay for hanging a man who helped the assassins" The waitress replied.

"The man was a blacksmith, and he was a nice man, never harmed any one" Bell looked at the waitress. Who gave her a strange look then walked away.

Bell drank her glass of water, and walked over to the man, she placed her heel on the table, and lent on her knee.

"Heard you know how to work your hands" Bell said.

The man pulled away from the ladies grip, and leaned in closer to Bell.

"I am, my name is Ethan Severhorn, why do you care" The man asked.

"I was wondering if you could show me how you handle your women" Bell whispered, she leaned in, leaving only a finger gap of oxygen between their lips.

"Why don't I buy you a drink" Bell said with a wicked grin.

With in a hour, Bell walked out of the pub with a drunk executioner.

She held his hand and guided him through the street, which was painted with the light of the orange sunset.

She guided him to the docks, birds flew over head and big ships, kinged the gentle water as they slept.

"What are we doing here my love" The drunk Ethan asked.

"Well my love I want you to look in the water and look at the amazing man you are" Bell told him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked around him, then she grabbed him and placed her hand over his mouth, cutting off all oxygen. She got closer to his ear.

"The last thing you see is what brought death onto you" She whispered. Then she stabbed him in the spine, she let got of the man and kicked him in the back, knocking him off the docks, letting his suffocating body sink, Bell watched the water swallow the man who brought fear and pain to others,as the world lost another man of pure evil.

Then she threw over her hood and walked away


End file.
